


Take Me To Dreamland

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross knows that something's up with Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Dreamland

It didn’t take long for the Grumps to notice that something was off with Barry. Everyone seemed okay with Barry telling them not to worry about it, he was just feeling a little under the weather, except Ross. Ross could tell there was something more going on than just Barry ‘feeling a little under the weather’, he was around Barry the most out of all the other Grumps, apart from Dan but that was only because he and Barry lived together. 

The main problem Ross was having was he wasn’t very good at comforting people. Another problem was that he didn’t know what was wrong with his friend and he didn’t seem like he wanted to let anyone know what had him down anytime soon.

Barry seemed to get worse as the days went on but he refused to let anyone know what was wrong. He was wearing the same clothes every day and he sunk into his hoodie. He hadn’t taken care of his beard and it was getting longer than usual and looked really scruffy. Whenever the group had a meeting he would stand a bit away from everyone, as if he didn’t belong. Barry’s resting face had become a permanent frown. Laughter from the man also seemed to be lost. Whenever someone talked to him his voice was quiet and he mumbled a lot. Most of his answers to questions were vague and most conversations with him didn’t last long. 

Everyone was worried but trusted Barry to get over it, all of the grumps had been though phases like this and got through them fine after a bit of time. Ross was the only one who wouldn’t let it go and vowed to get to the bottom of it. 

The two men were set to record steam train, Barry turned up late and apologized. When Ross asked if he was okay Barry nodded and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.   
Ross had told Arin to make sure they had something else recorded as he knew this session probably wouldn’t end up on the channel, and as Ross predicted things weren’t going well. Barry was in control of the game but even though the game was fairly simple and easy he couldn’t make it that far without failing and Ross soon took over. Barry also wasn’t talking much and everything he did say either sounded awkward or extremely unenthusiastic. It was clear within the first episode recorded that any recording the pair did right now would be scraped and Ross cut the recording before they even finished the episode. 

“Hey Ross, wh… what are you doing?” Barry questioned. He was nervous, he knew Ross hadn’t given up on trying to find out what was wrong with him and wanted to keep recording so he didn’t get a chance to question him. 

“Barry, this session isn’t going to go well with the state you’re in, don’t worry, Arin and Brian did some recording yesterday just in case,” Ross reassured his friend. 

“Okay… I’m gonna head… head home then, I guess.” 

As Barry went to stand Ross pulled him back onto the couch, holding onto his wrist in case he tried to go again but Barry made no attempt to resist. 

“Barry, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing Ross, my heads just not in the game today, I’m fine.” 

Ross didn’t know what to do, he feared that something terrible was going on. Ross thought about how Barry stumbled when talking about going back to the apartment he and Dan shared. How he was late to work and seemed to never want to be there, how he didn’t join in with the group anymore. 

“Barry, do you… are you leaving?” 

“I mean I might stay here and do some work but I can edit at home so I’ll probably just go home.”

Ross shook his head and tried to keep the tears from falling. 

“No I mean are you… are you leaving the show?” 

Barry’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Of course not! Ross, what caused you to think that?” 

Ross blushed, he always did this. Whenever someone was upset his brain would always go to some of the worst places and he never knew how to approach the person about it and ended up just blurting it out. 

“I’m guessing that you and Dan haven’t had a really bad argument that ended in you guys hating each other either?” Ross let out a nervous laugh.

“Of course not Ross, I would come to you straight away if I was even considering leaving or if Dan and I had an argument.” 

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s wrong bear?” Ross was a little upset, and he knew it was wrong, but he and Barry were so close and yet it felt like Barry didn’t trust him.   
Barry sighed.

“Because it’s nothing you can help me with,” Barry explained. 

“Try me,” Ross wasn’t that great at comforting but he always gave it his best shot, especially for Barry. 

Barry looked at Ross, his eyes big and filled with hope, almost like a puppy. The fact that Ross cared this much meant a lot to Barry and he figured that he might as well tell someone. 

“I just haven’t been sleeping. I try so hard, but my mind won’t let me, and I’m just so tried and I feel like I’m so behind on editing which is keeping me up more and I just edit more at home and I feel like everything ends up crap and I have to redo it…” Barry blushed, saying it out loud sounded so stupid. 

“Barry, where are you with editing?” Ross questioned, he knew Barry overworked himself already so there was no way he was behind, especially since with Kevin also editing.   
“Um, I just finished the baby game… no wait I just started the golf game Suzy and Brian played,” Barry replied struggling to remember, everything seemed to merge together.   
Ross frowned, the baby episodes weren’t going up for a while, even for Barry this was way too far ahead. 

“Barry, you’re in no way behind, it’s no wonder you’re so tired.” 

Barry shrugged, he couldn’t help that when he couldn’t sleep he worked. 

“I kinda feel like I’ll let everybody down if I get behind.” 

“Barry, you have never been behind, and even if you did get behind no one would be upset or mad, okay?” 

Barry nodded, giving Ross a small, genuine smile. 

“Good, no come on,” Ross stood, holding a hand out for Barry. 

Barry looked at Ross confused but he took his hand all the same, standing as he did so. Ross fought the urge to intertwine his fingers with Barry’s and instead let go, acting as if he was only helping Barry up. 

“Ross where are we going?” Barry asked as Ross led him out of the recording room, continuing to go and leave the Grump space. 

“I’m taking you home, to get some sleep, my place or yours?” 

Barry felt his heartbeat quicken, Ross was so sweet but he couldn’t let himself think that this was anything other than a friendly gesture. 

“My place, I love your place but Pumpkin can get pretty loud.” 

“It’s weird that in a house full of birds, people always complain about the cat,” Ross laughed. 

The ride to Dan and Barry’s apartment was nice, the two chatted and Barry felt happier than he had in a while. Soon they arrived and Dan was out, he had left a note telling Barry he had to meet up with Brian. 

“Okay bed,” Ross ordered before switching on the kettle and starting to make some tea. Barry obeyed, he quickly got changed, he wondered if it he should wear pyjama pants but decided against it, it wasn’t like Ross hadn’t seen him in boxers before; he did however put a more comfortable shirt on.

When Ross entered Barry’s room the younger man was sitting on the bed wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers. Ross couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked. 

“Here you go.” Ross passed Barry one of the mugs of tea he was holding and the two drunk together in comfortable silence. When they finished Ross put the two mugs in the washing up bowl and then returned to Barry’s bedroom where he saw him yawning. 

“Tired?” 

Barry nodded yawning again. 

“Okay, hope you get some good sleep, goodnight Barry.” 

Ross went to leave, turning off the light but before closing the door he heard Barry call his name and he stopped. 

“Yes?” 

Barry flushed pink, and he hid his face in the covers he was now under. 

“Um… I was just… could you… um… stay with me?” 

Ross agreed glad that the lights were off as he blushed, stripping himself of his jeans and crawling into bed with his friend. 

“Thank you,” Barry whispered a small smile on his face.

The two were still, the situation feeling more awkward than it should have. Ross wanted to hug Barry so badly but knew he shouldn’t. His hands didn’t know what to do and he struggled to keep them still. 

“Ross, if you want to hug me, or whatever then please do,” Barry let out a little laugh so he could play it off a stupid, sleepy joke if he was reading the signs wrong. He didn’t expect Ross to actually go through with it. 

Ross wrapped his arms around Barry, feeling the younger man’s stubble on his chest. Barry let himself melt into Ross and hug him back. 

Ross felt bold for a second and kissed Barry’s forehead. 

“Goodnight bear.” 

Barry didn’t say anything but Ross could feel his smile. 

Barry feel asleep way before Ross did and Ross was glad he was sleeping. In the morning they may need to talk about this but for now Barry was safe in dreamland and Ross soon joined him.


End file.
